


[Podfic] Fundamental Imperfection - written by Starlingthefool

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Authors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Authors, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Nerdery, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, arguments are the best foreplay, snobbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which an argument about Dickens leads to a Twitter scandal, broken bones, midnight conversations, and transatlantic longing.</p><p>(Or, an AU with Arthur and Merlin as moderately famous authors.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fundamental Imperfection - written by Starlingthefool

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fundamental Imperfection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387876) by [Starlingthefool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlingthefool/pseuds/Starlingthefool). 



> I was super excited to record this podfic because it's of a fic I've loved for a long, long time. Thanks to Starlingthefool for giving me permission to podfic her work, and putting up with my incessant emails! I unfortunately couldn't do Merlin's Welsh accent, but did an Irish one for the people in Dublin. I hope you are pleased with the end result.

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome 

music: _If My Heart Was A House_ by Owl City

**Duration:** 01:35:30

**Size:** 92.3 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/69lctn89no7h9ng/Fundamental+Imperfection.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N31ZBUYosqY&feature=youtu.be) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fundamental-imperfection).  
  
---|---


End file.
